Destiny of the Nine:Spirit of the Seventh
by CatastrophicChris
Summary: Why is Kairi inside of Sora? Who is Crow & what does he want? Who are the Nine Princesses of Heart? Follow Sora on his Quest to Kingdom Hearts! There will be many foes against the Keyblade Wielder and his friends as they try to keep the worlds safe from evil! Currently revising chapters 1-5


Destiny of the Nine:Spirit of the Seventh

Prologue: Birth by Sleep

A tall man with long brunette hair in a spikey fashion along with purple shirt,brown pants and special armor plating on his shoulder and the same type of armor for his boots stood at a intersection of keyblades of every type of both light and darkness. His violet-purple eyes seemed pained by something within his heart,as if he regretted something that he had done recently or in the past.

A woman with short,razored blue hair appears to the right of the man. She wore a purple corset with a blue skirt,she had on black ganters with black panthose that went to her thighs. Like with the man she had special armored boots and armor plating on her arms. Her violet eyes seemed like she was both saddened and betrayed by someone close to her personally as she held a necklace of a black and white x in her hand tightly making her knuckles a bit white as if calling for its strength.

The girl looked up to the man still with hurt in her eyes as she asked the taller male about what had happened to her master who taught her the ways of the keyblade.

"I was told... the Master was struck down." the woman hestiantly spoke up softly to the man.

"Um... yes that's... right... I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." the man begrudgingly admitted as the woman gasped at the news

"The Master... he tried to hurt Ven... I only fought because I wanted to protect him." the man further explained his actions to the only female keyblade master in existance.

Aqua sighed slightly in both disappointment yet in relief for the safety of one of the most precious people in her short life. She wouldn't know what to do without Ventus by her side.

"But I was tricked." the boy spoke up. "Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right,Aqua... and so was the Master. I did need to be watched. I went astray... but no more." He stated with a determination that would be unshakable by his own will power.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires that dwell inside of you, making you fight. You'll go astray again. Tell me... how does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?" the woman,now known as Aqua told the older,taller man Terra.

Terra looked away from the woman as a smaller blonde haired boy was walking towards them. He wore similar armor plates and boots like the other two but his attire was rather unique,he had half of his outfit white and the other half black though his heart was without darkness but incomplete at the same time.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight and make some kind of "X-blade" But the Master said we can't let that happen... and he tried to destroy me for it." Ven spoke softly as he looked down very depressed.

"X-blade?" Aqua questioned at the young man.

"I still don't know what exacly it is. But... it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Ven explained further shaking slightly at the thought of the legendary weapon.

"Relax Ven. We're here and we're going to take care of you." Terra reassured the younger keyblade wielder as Aqua hugged the blond and kissed his forehead giving her reassurance as well.

"The three of us can never be torn apart,all right? I'll always find a way." Terra promised Ventus.

"I'm asking you, as a friend... and my precious people... Just... put an end to me." Ventus solemnly stated as he let a single crytalline tear fall from his face as he looked down at the desert ground of the Keyblade Graveyard.

Terra and Aqua gasp and Aqua hugs Ventus tightly as Terra looks on in the distance as a sandy,humid wind picks as Master Xehanort and Vanitas walk towards the trio of keybladers before stopping about fifty meters from them.

"Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Darkness were locked in combat... as a Great Keyblade War raged! Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..." Xehanort monolouged before he pointed to Ventus with a slightly smirk on his face. "X-blade.."

The three keyblade wielders all punch the shoulderplate on their armor as they all shine in a purple,gold and bronze color which was equalivant to what their armor looked like as they summoned their keyblades that Aqua had made for all of them once the Mark of Mastery exam was over.

Ventus starts to dash towards Xehanort and Vanitas but Terra stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder and starts rushing at the two enemies himself,leaving Aqua and Ventus behind in his dust. Suddenly Xehanort summons up a giant plateau with a wave of his hand, stopping the oldest keyblade wielder from getting to them.

Terra gets his bearings from being hit from the sudden earth risen ground as he watches Xehanort begin to wave his arm while chanting in latin causing some of the embedded keyblades to rise into a cyclone of Keyblade and sends them after Ventus and Aqua.

The sky begins to turn dark as gray,thundering clouds appear overhead as Aqua and Ventus begin to run from the cyclone of Keyblade which Vanitas was riding on like a surfer on top of a wave. Vanitas begins to shoot rays of subzero water at the duo wielders attempting to freeze them solid.

Ventus gets knocked down before Vanitas begins to ride the Keyblade cyclone towards Terra who just recovered from the earth plateau that Xehanort used a while ago and sends the cyclone up to where Terra is falling from where secondary plateau was risen from Xehanort's supreme magic abilities.

Aqua is thrown up from a sneak attack by Vanitas who spilt the Keyblade cyclone into two,by some miracle or an extreme amount of luck she lands mostly unharmed except for a few dents on her armor mostly on the helmet and back part of it,she tears off the helmet as she sees that Terra is being onslaughtered into the air by the other Keyblade cyclone while Ventus makes sure she is alright from the other cyclone.

Aqua cries out Terra's name as her keyblade glow blue,up the cyclone of empty keyblades and it surrounds Terra in a honeycomb barrier before it explodes from the impact of the blades and sends Terra onto the upermost plateau of the area that Xehanort had made cause the Master to smile.

Ven begins to ascent up the plateau's levels as Aqua stays on the ground level in front of the cliffs to catch her breath,using a long distance Reflega is very tiring if you do not have alot of mental prowness or endurance. Ventus jumps behind Xehanort and attempts to decapitate his head from his neck but Xehanort vanishes from a split second before materalizing behind Ventus grabbing him by the head near the cliff-side of the plateau.

Ventus struggles to get free from Xehanort's grasp but can't get free from his grip even while try to hit his arm with his keyblade. Terra begins to rush at Xehanort to get Ventus free but is knocked off of the plateau by Vanitas and his cyclone of keyblades. Aqua looks up the cliff side to see that Ventus is struggle to get free as he is suddenly frozen solid and begins to fall to his death.

Aqua gasps in fear as she sprints to the plateau and catches Ventus in her arms with worry and fear for his safety in her blue eyes as they gaze into his purple eyes. She thanked every god and goddess she knew of that she had made it in time to save Ventus. As she held Ventus close in her arms she start to thaw him out with a _Fire_ spell so it would not burn him but it would be enough to thaw him out.

"Ven are you ok?" she asked with concern before looking up to where Xehanort was with widen eyes of shock.

**DotN**

On top of the plateau Xehanort's hand illuminated with a dark aura as he shot up the energy into the clouds revealing a blue moon shaped. _Kingdom Hearts._ Nobody noticed a humanoid mouse with a keyblade in the distance with a seriously look on his face. It was King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle.

**DotN**

"How about you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." A man with a few scars,a eye patch and a sky pilot's outfit inquired with a slight smirk on his face. He was known as Braig.

"You can't be happy about him deep-sixing your Master." he stated with a bored expression on his face as he spun one of his Arrowguns in his hand.

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded of the expert gunman unconsciously holding Ventus closer to her in case he tried to shoot him.

"You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if! You're only here so that when I finish you off... Terra will succumb to the darkness. So... who wants to go first?" Braig laughed as he readied his guns.

"Shut up!" Ventus exclaimed angrily as his face and part of his neck were completely unthawed as his eyes glared at the scarred gunman.

"Oh? So this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?" Braig mused. "He's got the angry look down." He continued as he laughed as Aqua put Ventus down on the dusty ground before summoning her keyblade.

"Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua exclaimed as she charged and Ventus called her name.

_'Please... Be careful Aqua I do not know what I would do if you got hurt... or worse.'_ Ventus thought gravely as he continued to struggle with his frozen body.

_'Damn you Xehanort I won't let you win and harm my friends even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it!'_ Ventus silently promised himself as he could only watch as Aqua was fighting Braig.

Aqua was cartwheeling out of Braig's arrowshots which seemed to appear out of purple voids along with shots from the gunsman himself with normal shots causing her to be on the defensive,putting her in a tight spot. While focusing on the magicial power held within her she unleashed one of her drive forms, The Spellweaver. As she began an onslaughter of magical attacks to counterattack Braig's arrowguns.

Eventually Braig ran out of ammo and that is when Aqua struck the gunman with a special move of her own. She began to spiral with an intense and extreme amount of fire as her entire body became one blue flame as she began to spiral through the air with intense heat and slicing up Braig as he tried desperately to dodge the blows but still retrieved an incredible abmount of damage forcing him to retreat me still winning the main objective he was assigned.

Aqua glared at the gunman as he smirked at the keyblader wielders.

"I keep forgetting... don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" Braig exclaimed as he charged his guns and fired a large arrow filled with void and dark energy at the still-frozen Ventus.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted as she ran to block the shot in order to protect him.

"Well... he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Braig mused as he ran off abandoning his arrowguns as a figure smirked from the plateau.

"Well its finally my turn eh? Bout bloody time!" Vanitas exclaimed as he summoned his Dark Gear Keyblade and jumped off to where Aqua redirected the giant Void Shot into the air and panted in exhaustion.

"Aqua! Look out!" Ventus shouted but was too late as Vanitas cut down Aqua, vertically cutting through her armor which caused her to become unconsious from the exhaustion of the last fight along with the bloody concussion she just got from Vanitas.

Vanitas walked over to Aqua's unconsious form as he held his keyblade above her heart to end her life right before Ventus' eyes when sending a brillant light illuminated before him as Ventus stood with his Keyblade in a reverse hold with menacing eyes at the dark keyblade wielder that just yelled 'you are so dead you bastard'.

Ventus' keyblade illuminated as 9 light rods spiraled around Vanitas and cut through him as Ventus shot more beams of light through Vanitas as he fell to a knee as his mask disappeared showing his pale face and glowing yellow eyes like that of Xehanort's.

"You've done it, Ventus... Now that my body is about to perish... you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!" Vanitas exclaimed as some Unversed tackled Ventus to the ground holding him still.

"The unversed... come from you?" Ventus questioned as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took

shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions

under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you

away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you

stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter

how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me." Vanitas laughed as he walked towards the boy.

"You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas smirked as they were both blinded and hidden by a red light just as King Mickey,and a mysterious person in a black hooded cloak arrived.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Relax my friend the union will not happen. Not if the young keyblader has anything to say about it. He has a powerful weapon at his disposal,love." the man explained as he took off his hood revealing his razored black and red hair and his aquamarine eyes as a crow flew above the two.

"So what do we do?" Mickey asked the taller man.

"You go heal Master Aqua Mickey. I have some other business to take care of." Crow replied calmly as he handed Mickey a Elixir before he vanished in a Corridor of Darkness.

**DotN**

Aqua woke up from her unconscious state and noticed she had no wounds from what Vanitas did to her not even her clothes were ripped,whoever did the healing must of beeen done by an excellent,if not master healer.

Aqua looked around and saw Mickey Mouse with a look of concern on his face as he held the Star Seeker Keyblade in his right hand.

"Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." Mickey spoke softly as he helped Aqua up to her feet as they looked around and found Ventus on the ground and ran over to him.

"Oh, thank goodness. Ven! You're safe!" Aqua exclaimed as Ventus stood up with an interesting keyblade in hand. Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ventus not liking this feeling in his gut.

The keyblade's handle was a dual Kingdom Key hand with its keychain being two Kingdom Keys in an x. The shaft of the blade was similar to the Oathkeep but shone slightly with a dark silver aura and at the end was a key shaped edge that was razor sharp that could away the hardest of metals.

"Ven?" Aqua questioned her concern for the boy as the boy's eyes opened and were a glowing yellow as he thrusted towards Aqua's heart before behind blocked by Mickey's Star Seeker.

"That's not Ven!" Mickey exclaimed as Ven's armor disappears and is replaced with Vanitas's armor.

"Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now. This X-blade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" Vanitas exclaimed madly with a manical laugh as he ran towards the two keyblade wielders.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua exclaimed as fury shown brightly in her blue eyes.

**DotN**

_**Station of Identity**_

Ventus awakened to find himself on a stained glass platform with both his and Vantias forms side by side on the floor as Vantias flows down weilding an incomplete X-blade that is pulsing with dark aura that sends a shiver down Ventus' spine.

"Our union was not finished." Vantias stated with a look at his other self.

"The X-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!" he exclaimed as he pointed said blade at Ventus.

"I've got a better idea. How 'bout I detroy you both?!" Ventus angerily responded as he summoned his keyblade.

"Tch. The X-blade is made of your heart, too, you destroy it,your heart will vanish forever." Vantias mocked at Ventus.

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua." Ventus uttered as Vantias scoffed at him.

"It's always about your friends,isn't it?"

"At least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" Ventus exclaimed with a roaring fire in his eyes.

**DotN**

_**Zebes**_

Grey Voice was a wise Chozo known for being able to handle any problem in a patient and calm way that others would never be able to do even with some of their most brillant chozos when he saw a corridor of darkness appear out of nowhere he was slightly worried for the lives of his fellow Chozos and adoptive daughter Samus Aran who just got done with her second year of training and received her power suit and zero suit.

"Grey-san, what is that?" Samus asked politely with a cute look in her aquamarine eyes wearing her zero-suit that fit snugly on her to accent her growing body.

Crow Akashiya walked out of the portal as it disappeared from existance as he lowered his hood revealing his face for them to see as Samus tilted her head in curiousity considering it isn't every day that someone has tribal tattoos on his face.

"Who are you stranger?" Grey questioned the keyblade master.

"Ah yes I forgot last time I was here I made sure to stay hidden..." Crow mused to himself sagely.

"I am called Crow although my real name is Kurisu Akashiya. I believe its proper to introduce yourselves now." he stated as he materialized three pairs of chairs as he sat down in his chair.

Samus sat down in one of the chairs without a fuss for some reason she felt compelled to trust this mysterious person completely he made her feel safe something she hasn't felt since her parents death from Ridley. Grey Voice followed after some hesitation.

"I am Grey Voice and this Samus Aran daughter of Rodney and Virginia Aran." Grey introduced themselves as Crow nodded as he looked at Samus with a kind look.

"I sense that young Samus is under alot of stress I assume her parents died recently?" Crow questioned though it seemed more like a statement.

Samus's eyes widen at him. How did this man know that her parents died. She started to hyperventulate and began to shake a bit as the memories began again after a year of repressing them given the training from the Chozo.

Grey Voice however was suspious of the man, he clearly knew more of the situation than he was letting on he decided to question him.

"How do you know this? The only way you would know this is if you were there when it happened. And I can tell that you wouldn't let it happen if you weren't there!" Grey exclaimed loudly as the memories continued to rage harder inside Samus's head.

Crow sighed as he touched Samus's hand gently and black aura exited her body as she suddenly__had no pain from the memories and they slowly disappeared as she sat wide eyed at the man.

"How? How did you do that?! The pain is gone!" Samus cried out in relief as she hugged the man who got rid of the bad memories of her parents death.

"It's an ability of mine. You still have the memories however I just took the pain away that comes with it. I can not do this very often as it can be quite... disturbing... You truly are a strong young lady Samus. I can tell you'll be a great warrior." Crow explained sagely as he patted her head.

"I'll be blunt here what is your motive here Crow-san?" Grey stated with a glare at the keyblade weilder.

"I have come to help Samus train. I know of your powersuits however it is not without it's flaws." Crow reliterated at the bird-humanoid.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The suit's weaponary is easily able to get taken by enemies or damaged by enough explosion or electromagnetic disruptances. I do not mind her using the suit however she has another power inside of her. I can sense it. And she needs to have emotions repressing one's emotions can be very destructive for humans. It's how they show themselves and grow even stronger." Crow stated with his arms crossed.

"..."

"Course we can have Samus make her own decisions. I'll need to get a few things ready." Crow continued on before looking at a sleeping Samus on his lap still hugging him like a teddy bear.

Grey Voice nodded silently as he went inside of the buildings not noticing a light coming from Samus as he closed the door behind him.

**Author Notes:**

**Been a long ass time hasn't well I have gotten distracted easily what with my guitar lessons and all along with my ex job I had. I should be able to update a little more often now and hopefully improve my quality of chapters since I am trying to extend the chapters to a higher rate of words hopefully within 10-20k. What do you guys think of me adding Samus into the mix? I have many plans for her kukuku. I won't focus on her alot but she will be important in later chapters.**


End file.
